1. Field of the Art
The invention relates generally to career management, and more specifically to generating a tracking progress through a career path.
2. Background
Today, the average individual does not want to think about his or her career. It is a process that most view as tedious, cumbersome, and boring. And, for most, when they do think about their careers, it is superficial, tactical or point in time, or done so in a vacuum assuming the “career” is something that can be done without consideration of what others or the economy are doing. As a result, most careers are unmanaged and result in future challenges that limit lifestyle, earning and retirement, and mobility options. What is even more problematic is that although relationships contribute to 80% or more of the jobs found today, most professionals spend fewer than two hours a week actively managing those connections. In summary, careers and relationship networks lack management, connections suffer from low engagement, and only when individuals are looking for a new job do they invest time in activities remotely related to career or relationship management. The cost is weak ties, no clarity around goals and the extent which education, skills and other actions support those goals, and ultimately professional dreams unfulfilled.